


Pet Names

by EloquentDossier



Series: Time-Out 'Verse [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Spencer Reid called Hotch a ridiculous pet name, and one time Hotch suggested a ridiculous pet name for himself.</p><p>Or that time when they stumbled upon a kink neither one knew they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightsquare (keyholes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/gifts).



> Since this is continuing sometime after Time-Out, this is obviously going to be kind of cracky. My platonic Reid flightsquare and I were talking about pet names, and it was late and my mind strayed to dangerous places. Partial credit also goes to cvlthouse since she seconded the fic idea and gave me "Sugartits" to use for one of the names.
> 
> This is purely meant to be silly and a touch hot near the end, I suppose. ~~and it will probably be followed by a one-shot involving praise kink where maybe I'll finally be nice and write smut, lol~~
> 
> Either way, hope it's at least remotely enjoyable. (;

**I.**

The first time it happened was when they were in the kitchen on one of their days off.  They usually alternated who made dinner because they rarely got the chance to enjoy a home-cooked meal, and it was also a routine they found quite soothing.

It was Hotch's turn to make their meal, and Reid had come to check on the progress, stopping just behind Hotch and arching his neck to look over the older man's shoulder.  "Almost done?" Reid queried, glancing between the pot that held the angel hair pasta and the two pans that held Alfredo and Marinara sauces.

"I believe so," Hotch replied, scooping the Alfredo sauce onto the wooden spoon he'd been using to stir it.  "Taste."  Hotch held his hand under the spoon and half-turned his upper body.

Reid bent his head and allowed the sauce to be tilted past his lips and into his mouth, humming softly as the rich flavor exploded across his tongue.  "You finally got the balance right," the genius teased, earning a playful scowl as Hotch turned back to the stove.

"Why don't you make sure Jack gets cleaned up and then set the table?" Hotch suggested.

With a quiet chuckle, Reid pressed a kiss to the back of Hotch's neck and answered, "Sure thing, Pumpkin."

The younger man missed the quizzical look that was shot at his back.

* * *

  **II**.

The next time was a few days later when Reid had volunteered to take Jack to a sleepover because Hotch had to stay late at work.  The profiler knocked on the door to his office before poking his head in.  "Hotch?  I'm leaving.  I'll swing back by here after I drop Jack off, all right?"

Hotch sighed and smiled apologetically.  "I know you hate driving my car, so thank you for doing this.  Hopefully I'll have all this done by the time you get back."

"See you soon, Huggy Bear," Reid farewelled, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Hotch quirked a brow, and Reid simply grinned before turning and leaving.

* * *

**III.**

They were at a bar—unwinding after a particularly rough case—the third time it happened.  Hotch was fairly certain that every single member of his team was beyond drunk, which was perfectly fine.  He personally didn't quite like getting anything past tipsy, so he was happy to be the mother hen when they were out drinking.  It was always entertaining, if nothing else.

So when Reid came up and draped himself across Hotch's back, pressing his mouth close to Hotch's ear and whispering hotly, "Come dance with me, Sugartits," Hotch simply laughed and allowed himself to be pulled from his seat.

* * *

  **IV.**

Hotch was starting to get remotely exasperated, however, when Reid did it yet again after one of Jack's soccer games.  It wasn't like Reid was being _consistent_ with the names, and each one had gotten more ridiculous every time he'd chosen to do it.

Two of the single moms had stopped to speak with him, and he had politely smiled and talked to them for a few minutes until Jack tugged impatiently at his pants, giving Hotch an excuse to leave.  When he and Jack joined Reid, who was standing off to the side of the bleachers, the younger man was grinning.

Hotch held up a warning hand and muttered, "Don't start."

Reid laughed softly and shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets.  "I wouldn't dream of it, Stud Muffin," he teased, smirking when Hotch glared at him.

* * *

  **V.**

The last straw, however, was when they were in the conference room, and he'd looked around at everyone and said, "Wheels up in thirty," before standing from his seat and turning to head back to his office.

"As you wish, Snuggle Sausage," Reid had called out after him, and he'd paused mid-step and turned to give Reid a look that spoke volumes.  Reid's wince showed that he knew he'd gone a step too far.

"We'll discuss this later," Hotch warned before resuming his walk back to his office.

* * *

  **+1**

They were in the hotel room later that evening when Hotch finally broached the subject.  "Reid, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but whatever it is, it needs to stop.  Do you really want a repeat incident of being put in time-out at a police station?"

The younger man slumped onto the bed with a frown.  "No," he answered, his gaze briefly darting up to meet Hotch's.  "I just wanted to get your attention.  I thought maybe you'd broach the subject sooner, but when you didn't, I kept thinking up even weirder things to call you.  Doesn't it bother you that all we ever do is call each other by name?"

Hotch furrowed his brows, tilting his head as he sat next to Reid.  " _That's_ what's bothering you?"  When the other man ducked his head, Hotch laughed softly and took one of Reid's hands in between his.  "Spencer, I've never used pet names in my relationships.  They've never seemed like something endearing to me."  After a short pause, he added, "So I guess what I'm trying to say is it's not a big deal."

"But..." Reid trailed off with a pout, and when he didn't continue, Hotch shook his head and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the genius's mouth.

Pulling back slightly, Hotch smirked.  "You know, you could always call me 'Daddy,'" he teased, expecting to see Reid's nose wrinkle in distaste.  Instead, Reid's expression turned thoughtful, and Hotch wasn't sure if he needed to tell Reid that he'd been joking, or if Reid was following some different train of thought entirely.

But then Reid was ducking his head once more, a smile flirting with his lips as he looked up at Hotch from beneath long lashes, and his voice was just a touch higher as he replied, "All right, _Daddy,_ " and the effect that combination had on him was instantaneous and vicious. 

A pulse of heat traveled straight to his groin as he moaned, framed Reid's face in his hands, and slanted his mouth over the younger man's in a hard, heady kiss.  In return, Reid gasped and clutched at Hotch's shoulders before sliding his hands up and clasping them behind Hotch's neck, his blunt nails purposely scratching against the nape.  Hotch hissed and broke away, his voice hoarse as he ordered, "Straddle me."

Reid's smile was wicked as he moved and swung a leg over both of Hotch's, comfortably settling on the older man's lap.  Hotch's hands came to rest on Reid's hips as he claimed Reid's mouth once more, and he relished the noises the younger man could never quite keep in.  There was a short moment where Reid pulled back just barely and breathed against Hotch's lips, "Please fuck me, Daddy."

Hotch groaned loudly as his hips bucked up into Reid's, and the delicious whimper that escaped Reid's throat had Hotch's fingers scrambling to unbutton the genius's shirt.

The loud knock on the door startled them both enough that Reid fell into the floor, and they both silently stared at each other as they heard Morgan yelling something about another body.  It was a sobering enough thought, and Hotch held out a hand to help Reid off the floor, which the other profiler was sincerely grateful for.

But of course, Reid couldn't resist smirking and murmuring, "Let's go, _Daddy_ ," as he tugged on the hand he still held.  

Hotch scowled and silently vowed revenge.


End file.
